S M U T is the dog's name!
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: O detetive é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista é indiscreto e intrometido. E há um detetive veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, AU
1. Chapter 1

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	2. Chapter 2

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	3. Chapter 3

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	4. Chapter 4

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	5. Chapter 5

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	6. Chapter 6

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	7. Chapter 7

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	8. Chapter 8

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	9. Chapter 9

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	10. Chapter 10

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	11. Chapter 11

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	12. Chapter 12

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	13. Chapter 13

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	14. Chapter 14

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	15. Chapter 15

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	16. Chapter 16

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	17. Chapter 17

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	18. Chapter 18

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	19. Chapter 19

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	20. Chapter 20

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	21. Chapter 21

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	22. Chapter 22

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	23. Chapter 23

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	24. Chapter 24

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	25. Chapter 25

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	26. Chapter 26

"**SMUT"**

AUTOR: **EMPTYSPACES11**

DATA: **JANEIRO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:** JARED/JENSEN, JEFFREY/JARED (possivelmente), JEFFREY/JENSEN (possivelmente)**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: O detetive Jared Padalecki é novato, mas inteligente. O jornalista Jensen Ackles é indiscreto e intrometido. O detetive Jeffrey D. Morgan é um veterano sem objetivos. Quando se juntam para desvendar um assassinato, tudo pode acontecer. Suspense, Drama, Romance, Aventura, Violência... De tudo um pouco, acho.**

"**SMUT"**

Esta história está completa no meu livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Se ela está com alguns capítulos aqui, e você quiser ler o restante da história no meu livejournal, precisa deixar comentário aqui sobre os capítulos que leu. Depois, deixe um pedido no meu livejournal, no masterpost principal ou no masterpost da fic. Não é difícil de procurar e encontrar.

As histórias do livejournal estão bloqueadas. Só para os amigos, ou para quem sempre deixou review nas minhas histórias. Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~emptyspaces11 (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

No livejournal também você encontra o link para os textos em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrar as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


End file.
